Why It Hurt So Much
by MissSpalko
Summary: This is set before I.J.K.O.T.C.S and this is this the climax up to when Donchenko dies and why Irina's face looked so hurt and heartbroken... Enjoy! Rated T to be safe!


**I only did this for my friend and it is my Indiana Jones F.F! Please enjoy! :3**

* * *

It was a normal day at the KGB base, for months now Colonel Doctor Spalko had been searching for something that was top secret to everyone who wasn't in her soldiers which wasn't many compared to how many are in the base itself. She had been also secretive toward to her main soldiers.

The item that they were looking for was apparently in Area 51 and only important people like Doctor Spalko were allowed in there. Doctor Spalko has said that it will take time for her to get into Area 51's archives; she says once she has the mission will be coming to a close, but for the time being they had to search for the object elsewhere.

But that doesn't apply to me; I know everything that is going on because I am her second in command. If anything were to happen to her (Which I sincerely hope it doesn't.) then I would be put in charge.

"Colonel Dovchenko! Here now!" Colonel Doctor Irina Spalko repeated once I realised she had been trying to get my attention.

I entered the tent of where we had been staying in the previous day and noticed her looking at something, her slender body hunched over the table studying something. As I grew closer I soon realised it was a file. It was the file of Harold Oxley.

"He could be useful." I heard her say as she didn't even look up at me. As she finally looked up at me she said. "We need him, Colonel. See to it that it is done."

I began to walk to out of the tent but before I did I looked back and saw her facing away from me. The blue uniform, which was usually tight and fitted her well, was lose where she had undone some of the buttons so she could rest for the night. Dismissing the thought that had occurred I left the tent and begun the job she had given me.

Knowing that George McHale worked as a double agent it was time they got in contact with him once more if they had any hopes of locating Harold Oxley.

"Colonel Doctor Spalko?" I said as I entered her tent once more only to discover she wasn't there, I went out to the area behind her tent to find her practicing sword fighting. "Colonel Doctor Spalko?" I said once more and she automatically stopped what she was doing and turned to me and swung the sword right in front of my throat. When she realised it was me she didn't remove the sword she only withdrew a little so she didn't cut into my skin. She looked me in the eyes and I saw a hidden challenge.

Challenge accepted.

I drew out my own sword and brought out my own sword to meet hers. She was better than me in so many ways, I was in training and she was my teacher. We often did this on evening where we had nothing to do: we would go into an open area and just practice. I am not very good at it in my opinion but she is up for a challenge in anything. "You're a worthy opponent" she would say after we had finished and she had won. She always won.

Rising the sword above her head she struck my sword and then twisting it in a certain direction she got the sword out of my hand and flung it across the floor. Once again she had won.

"What did you come to ask?" She asked as she looked around looking for something that wasn't obvious to me. Then once she had found it she put it in her pocket.

For a second I had forgotten what I had come to ask and I just watched her. "Dovchenko!" She snapped at me getting impatient.

"George McHale, I think we shall need him in order to locate Harold Oxley." I said to her as she started contemplating what I had said to her.

"Yes, I agree. We shall leave for Chicago first thing tomorrow." She said as she left to return inside her tent leaving me outside. I returned to my tent then my heard her talking to the soldiers. "We shall be leaving for Chicago in the morning so be ready." She said and the soldiers nodded in agreement. She knew they don't have much what the little they do have needs to be ready in their backpacks by drawn if not earlier.

I heard someone approach my tent then stop as if they were thinking about what to do; from the silhouette I can see that it is Colonel Doctor Spalko. Then I heard her footsteps retreating. Once I heard the footsteps fade away I returned to my packing. I had fewer things than everyone else so I was done in no time and so I decided to walk around and think about the future advents and what shall follow.

As I step out of my tent I see Colonel Doctor Spalko fencing again, she was always good at it even on her own. I watched her as she swung her sword around and ended up with her sword in line with her nose, if she had held it any closer she would have cut her nose and it probably would have scarred.

I carried on through the trees not wanting to interrupt her. She wouldn't have seen me so it was fine she won't know that I left the camp. If she did I wouldn't get out lightly just because I was second in command.

About ten minutes later I returned to camp to find she was still fencing. "Dovchenko," I heard her say. "Bring your sword, come and practice again." I did as she said and raised my sword to meet hers as we both pushed forward and the clashed. As the swords pushed in front of our chests the swords clashed again. Maybe this time I could win.

As the swords was raised above our shoulders and clashed by our faces. As she went to strike my sword I manoeuvred it so that I got her sword under hers and pushed it up, it was then that I could possibly get it out of her grasp. As I went to get her sword she tripped and knocked my footing at the same time. She fell and I fell over her.

She gazed into my eyes and put one her hands on my shoulder and the other on my chest; we both lean in at the same time, but just as our lips were about to meet there was a sudden crash from in the camp. Our heads snapped to where the noise had come from and I scrambled up and she followed, we made our way to the tents.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :3**


End file.
